Just A Game
by AnaleighJames
Summary: Join Azalea as she enters the 74th annual Hunger Games and experiences betrayal, friendship, love, loss and death. After all it is only just a game. Can she survive it or are the odds just not in her favour? Cato/OC follows both the book and movie.
1. Chapter 1: The Warning

**This is sort of a prologue, not devastatingly important to the story but I'd be helpful it you read it.**  
><strong>Enjoy and remember read and review please.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides if I did own Cato he wouldn't have died. I only own the characters you have no idea about.**

Silence filled the air; tree birds that once sang melodically silenced in anticipation of the scene bellow them. Two figures circling each other, one holding a long silver sword coated in fresh blood, the other two short yet deadly knives. The figure holding the sword was tall, brutish and held a savage grin upon his bloody face. His opponent was a thin, small girl with piercing green eyes glistening with madness; her long mahogany brown hair spilled out of her high braid long ago, it now framed her face as she sneered at her opponent.

They circled each other neither willing to move first unless absolutely necessary; after what seemed to be hours the small girl launched forward taking the brutish male by surprise. Her knives swung in the air wildly as they rolled along the grass fighting to wound the other. Her knives made contact with his skin once or twice but she was the one to receive the worst injuries, the brutish males sword scrapped against her leg leaving a long open wound bleeding profusely. In a haste she kicked him over her head and scrambled to rise off the ground, luck was not on her side when she stood up.

The male had risen quicker than she had and had launched forwards thrusting his sword towards her, with no way to protect herself the sword embedded itself in her chest. She clutched the sword attempting to stop the fiery pain flying through her chest; the male had moved backwards allowing the sword to be pulled out, he was smiling viciously. The young girl pulled the sword out of her chest and coughed spitting blood across the ground; she fell to the ground coating the once mossy green grass with crimson red blood. Her heart beat laboured and her last image was of the brutish male cackling with laughter as she lay dying in a pool of her own blood...


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaping

**Chapter 2: The Reaping**

**Author Note: Okay I'm terribly sorry that this is so long, I just couldn't reign myself in. This will hopefully be the only long chapter so that you don't get bored but this chapter it really really important so you need to read it.**

**Disclaimer: Hell yeah I own Cato, that's why Alexander Lugwig got the part XD Haha I wish. I only own the characters that you don't know nor have ever seen before.**

A young girl shot up from her bed, her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks glistened with fresh moist tears. She was covered in sweat from head to toe, her whole body shaking with the images from her dream. In an attempt to calm herself she breathed deeply, in and out but her body shook with fresh tears as the images of a large brutish male killing a young girl who looked alarmingly like herself. As she realised quickly that sleep would not overcome her any more she swung both her legs off the hard wooden bed and placed her feet on the cold wooden floors. She crept out of her small room and down the stairs quietly in hopes to not wake anyone that was still asleep but as she flew off the last step a clatter was heard from the small kitchen. Curious, she stepped around the corner making sure to keep her back against the wall and peek over the side, so as not to get caught snooping. In the kitchen a woman in her thirties, with long dark brown hair tied in a loose bun was bending over the washing bucket, her hands shaking. A wave of pity swept through the girl's heart and she rushed forward to pick up the fallen bucket and placed it back into the bucket filled with water.

"Mother? Mom?" She called placing her hand on the small of her mother's back in comfort. The woman shook silently weeping into her hands, the young girl sighed and looked outside.

Outside the sun was bright in the sky and weeds covered the ground, the harvests were collected and small amounts of people were walking around, everyone one of them held a distressed expression. It was then that the young girl with mahogany hair realised that today was the day everyone dreaded. Today was the Reaping. Her eyes brimmed with tears, images of her dream flashed through her mind and she barely contained a sob. She rubbed her mother's back comfortingly, doing her best to ignore the sinking pit inside her stomach.

"We'll be fine. We'll be fine." She whispered countless times in her mother's ear. "I have to go; I have to go see Alistair. We'll be okay." She said again before grabbing a wrapped package off the wooden bench and walking out the door into the humid weather.

She strolled past the harvest crops alongside her small house and avoided the long and silent path ways into town. She refused to go past the centre of town, where the Justice Building stood. She refused to be there until ultimately necessary, until two people were doomed to death. Shaking the thoughts from her head she headed to the edge of town, a small journey to make in the early hours of daybreak. Her thoughts were clouded as houses surrounded her and people watched her curiously. She was glad then that nobody knew her, at least not by heart.

She turned to a small house; it was made out of charred wood, like most other houses in District Nine. Without knocking the young girl strolled into the poorly constructed house and greeted the older woman with her elbows deep in the warm bucket of water. She dropped the wrapped package onto the small bench next to the woman and seized her into a comforting hug.

"How are you doing Eddie?" The expression the older woman gave the young girl was chilling. It explained it all; she was not doing well. By passing the look, the young girl changed the subject ultimately decided to be the chipper one for the moment. "Do you want me to get Alistair?" Eddie nodded, returning to her washing.

Leaving Eddie to her washing, more the action than the work, the young girl walked through the house. It was empty with little furniture, just enough to be called a house; she walked to the end of the narrow hallway and knocked on one of the doors. Nobody answered so with a sigh she entered the small darkened room. A small figure was curled up on the hard and flat wooden bed, wrapped up like a cocooned caterpillar in the paper thin sheets. The small figure murmured in her sleep, her wood light brown hair sprawled out on the bed around her. With a small laugh the mahogany haired girl gripped the sheet gently and in one swift motion pulled hard, throwing the younger girl off the bed and onto the floor.

A moan escaped the small lips of the younger girl and she rolled onto her back her eyes shut in pain. The mahogany haired girl hovered over her friend a small smug smiled gracing her lips for the first time in days. The younger girl opened her eyes, revealing them to be a stunning crystal blue, and a rarity amongst the people of their town. She gazed up at her mahogany haired friend, the closest thing she had to a sister, a question dancing in her confused blue orbs; why? With a laugh, the older girl kicked her friend gently in the leg telling her to get up and with a grunt the young girl did so.

"Come on Alistair. Its morning, the sun has risen and the clouds have parted, time to get up." With a second questioning glance, Alistair hopped up throwing her sheet onto her pathetic excuse for a bed.

"How are you so..." Alistair stopped and searched for her words, it was odd to see her best friend in a chipper mood, and even more so on this particular day. She shook her head, her brown hair flying around the place in a mess and changed the subject, thinking better of it. "Is Mother up yet?"

"She is indeed and not very enthusiastic about it." Alistair shot her friend a hard look and the mahogany girl took a sharp breath. "I know, sorry I'm just trying to lighten up the mood. Your mother has nothing to worry about this year." Without another word she left the room, Alistair stared after her taking in her words. Her mother did have things to worry about no matter who told her different.

"She's up Eddie." She called as stepped into the room, her bright spirits dampened as she spotted the sun dial clock resting just on the splintered window sill Eddie was resting her elbow at. Eddie wiped her brow and smiled a wary smile in appreciation at the young girl.

"Thank you Azalea, heaven forbid if I had to do that myself." They both shared a quiet laugh at the thought as Alistair stepped into the room, rubbing her eyes clear of sleep. Her expression was twisted into annoyance yet her lips betrayed her as they tugged themselves upwards at the corners showing a smile.

"Hey, I'm tired not deaf." She dropped herself onto the handmade table and Eddie placed a small slice of undistinguishable meat in front of her. Without complaint Alistair dug in. "'S good." She slurred out with her mouth full. Eddie grabbed the parcel Azalea had brought with her and carefully unwrapped it. Alistair stared up at the parcel curiously and as the inside was revealed she gasped, the meat lay forgotten. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Bread, fresh and clean bread." Eddie cried rising it in the air to check, she turned to Azalea and smiled embracing the girl in a hug. "How?" Azalea shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"It's nothing, I just traded it with Syella and you know where she gets her things from." They all shared a brief thought before turning to the bread. "We better hurry; we still have to get ready." She called drawing the family out of their thoughts; they all stared at the sun dial clock and sighed. "I'll meet you outside of the square Alistair, don't go without me. Bye Eddie." With a small wave she disappeared out of the house and back towards her own.

Only this time allowing the way more people were rising and bustling about, getting their houses ready for the incoming audience. As if on cue as large silver hovercraft crept over the town, covering it in darkness briefly as it searched for a place to settle. With an aggravated sigh Azalea sprinted home.

It was a long and dreary process to get ready that morning, not that it wasn't ever time that year. Her hair that was usually silk smooth to the touch was mattered and knotted against her skull creating a very spectacular bird's nest against her head. Her body was covered in grease and grime and she debated on whether a bath would clean her up or just freeze her to the bone. She filled the metallic tub with the warmest water she had and slipped into it scrubbing herself clean. With a deep and shaky breath she plunged her head under the water then back out again. She scrubbed and scrubbed against her hard skin that had miraculously seemed to have gotten filthier the more times she scrubbed against it with the bristled brush. Her hair was having much the same problem and eventually she gave up, it was too hard and she was too tired to worry about it. Checking to make sure she had scrubbed and cleaned every spot on her body she left the tub with its murky brown water.

After drying herself and racing to her room, she stopped at the dress that lay out on her bed for her. It was her mother's of course and one of her better one at that. It was a simple button up dress, with a red ribbon to go around the waist. It was frilly around the bottom edge but not enough to make it look hideous. It was perfect as Azalea held it out against herself, the purple lilac colouring contrasting greatly against her olive tan skin. If it had been any other occasion she'd have smiled at the thought of wearing her dress. She dressed quickly and pinned her hair into a low fishtail plat she had seen Alistair do so many times before, where she had learnt it was a mystery. With a final tug at the ribbon she headed down stairs where her mother was waiting in a long blue dress. It was alike Azalea's dress in so many ways and yet not in so many other ways. It was perfect; they were matching, branching together without it being noticeable. Just the way Azalea enjoyed it.

Azalea and her mother set off towards the town square. They passed many people each holding a different form of anguish; she pitied the young twelve year olds going into the Reaping for the first time. She envied the older eighteen year olds free of the choosing that condemned a person to certain death, unless that year the odds played in their favour. Azalea searched above the crowd of heads, looking wildly for her best friend, with a couple of looks she spotted Alistair and Eddie and lead her mother over to them. Alistair gripped Azalea's hand, fear quivering in her wild blue eyes as their mother's pushed them forwards towards the Peacekeepers covered from head to toe in white. They lined up, as what was expected of them, what better way to go to death then in an organised fashion?

They keep their hands gripped tightly in one another's until they stepped up to the Peacekeepers. Knowing the routine they held out their hands and winced as the Peacekeepers mercilessly pricked them drawing blood from their fingertips and place said finger onto the paper. The Peacekeepers ran their recogniser device over the blood and the named flashed onto the screen with a nod they let their prisoner leave to join the crowd of their age group. Azalea was the first to escape the Peacekeeper and she waited anxiously for Alistair, who appeared almost instantly after her. They walked hand in hand towards the seventeen year old section.

Azalea looked around her, gazing sympathetically around at her classmates before she took in Alistair's shaky, pale appearance. Without a word Azalea embraced her in a tight hug, her heart clenched with pain as Alistair shook with muffled sobs.

"It's going to be me I know it." She whimpered over and over again against Azalea's shoulder, with a deep breath Azalea gripped her small shoulder's tight. She stood eye to eye with Alistair and made forceful contact.

"Listen to me. Listen!" She shouted in a whisper ignoring the few looks girl's her age around her gave the two of them. "It is not going to be you. Okay, I promise you it's not going to be you." She hissed out, Alistair's sobs stopped and she wiped her eyes clearing her vision effectively. Alistair nodded the bun on the top of her head falling out of place slightly; Azalea nodded and stood to the side of her small best friend her hands shaking slightly.

"But what if they call me name out?" Alistair's timid voice spoke from her side as Sylvia Gylot stepped up to the microphone stand smiling through her parted blue lips that matched her silk like blue hair. "I signed up for tesserae; my name is in there so many times, what if?" She stopped as Azalea placed her hand into Alistair's cold and pale one.

"As is everyone else's. You're not going to get picked; your name is in their sixteen times." Alistair tensed when Azalea revealed the number but Azalea continued. "You're fine." She took a long shaky breath, pushing a lock of her mahogany hair behind her ear as Alistair quivered once more by her side. "My name is in that bowl thirty six times, you're fine Alistair." With a quick squeeze of her hand, their attention was brought to Sylvia tapping on the microphone impatiently.

"Welcome, welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games. And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour" Sylvia called out into the crowd of petrified teenagers, a wide smile grazing her ice blue lips. She didn't understand the fear that they felt as she looked at them with her wide dark blue eyes, she didn't understand why they cowered with fear as she set her sights on them. It was all different in her perspective so much that many of the people around her envied her existence, mainly the victors sitting to the side of her. She motioned to the peacekeepers to her left to start the film and they did so without complaint.

Azalea gripped Alistair's hand tighter as they watched the film for the fifth time in their lives, as fear gripped their hearts. New images of the capitol flashed across the screen then small images from each district until the last settling on the ruins of District 13 a reminder, to everyone. A small black bird caught Azalea's eye in the corner of the screen but she thought nothing of it as the film blackened and the lights focused on Sylvia once more. She was smiling running a blue manicured hand through her dark blue locks.

"Wonderful." She seemed to mutter to herself, her pearly smile bright and broad before she turned back to the crowd. "Now ladies first shall we?" No response came only looks of pure terror as she strutted over to the ball on her left filled with names of all the girls in District 9 from the ages of twelve to eighteen. She dramatically placed her hand above the ball, casting a wide glance at the crowd. She seemed to sense their fear for a moment or so and threw them a wide enthusiastic smile. Why should they be worried? What a great honour it was to be chosen. With her perfectly manicured hand she thrust it into the ball, swirling her hand around graciously getting ready to choose the next tribute.

Alistair closed her eyes and began muttering what little prayers she knew under breath. She had seen it take away siblings, break families and wreak havoc. What more could it do? Whatever the answer was she didn't want her name to be called out. Azalea perched her lips, the knot in her stomach growing as Sylvia made a content laugh and fished out a small piece of folded paper, containing the name of the next tribute. She waved it in the air dramatically before grasping it in both hands. Azalea's breathing stopped along with the crowd of girls she was in. This was it, this was the moment she had been dreading all year. And she had ever right to.

"Our female tribute for the 74th annual Hunger Games is..." Sylvia scrolled open the paper and gaze around excitedly. Her bright blue lips parted as she called out, "Azalea Crawford!" Azalea's heart stopped.

**Reviews equal love. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Final Goodbyes

**Chapter 3: Final Goodbyes**

**Author Note: Yeah so I guess I couldn't rein myself in any more :) But I hope you like it anyway.I finally got my book back and I was dying without it XD I don't know when I'll be able to update next because this week is pretty jam-packed so I'll see but reviews with always make it go along faster *wink wink*. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and story alerted it made my day and I'd love to thank SoPhie Ray, a close friend of mine who stuck through while I babbled on and on about my love for Cato. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own those that you do not know nor have ever seen before. I'd love to own the Hunger Games but sadly Suzanne COllins hasn't responded back to me yet XD haha**

Fear, gut wrenching fear swept through Azalea's core; sure she thought about the possibilities of getting chosen but never in her entire life did she expect it. She still had so much to live for and it was all being taken away from her right then and right there. She was petrified to the spot only really noticing that everyone had turned in her direction; for someone who was not well known it was surprising how quickly everyone came to see her.

Up on the stage Sylvia was clicking her manicured hand impatiently by her side, her silver silk dress clinging to her curves; though there was no need for a spotlight she could clearly see the young girl in the crowd. Everyone was turned to her, it was impossible to miss. So with an irritated click of her tongue she smiled trying to reassure the girl.

"Come on, come on up." Her annoying Capitol voice was sweet, almost as if she was trying to persuade a child. Though Azalea wasn't a child the situation was not much different.

Girls to all sides of Azalea gave her a gentle shove, prodding her towards the sides where the Peacekeepers were waiting keenly. Alistair held a firm grip on Azalea's slender arm, her sparkling blue eyes glistening with tears, she refused to let her best friend go, it had to be a mistake. Without a thought Azalea's feet began moving her towards the peacekeepers, she shrugged off Alistair who whimpered in response. As she got closer the Peacekeepers gripped her arms tightly and forced her out of the crowd towards the stage. Aware of the cameras on her face Azalea struggled to compose her expression, she was called, she was going to be in the games and now she needed to be ready, to appear strong. Out of the corner of her eye, she stole a glance at the large screen displaying herself, her eyes were wide with terror and her jaw was shut tight, she was displaying two different emotions. Inhaling and exhaling were the only things keeping her standing and now they seemed the most important of all, with a couple of deep breath she was well aware of her surroundings once more.

Sylvia pulled Azalea onto the stage with haste, she was eager to see who the next tribute shall be and this girl was taking far too long for her liking. Sylvia smiled at Azalea who was looking so composed beside her, surely after this year she could be upgraded? Such a strong tribute, or at least what appeared to be. Azalea stood tall only an inch or so shorter than the Capitol presenter who was wearing an insane length of heels. The crowd before her, which she was a part of only moments ago, was either filled with relief at not being chosen or filled with sympathy for the poor tribute that was.

"Well congratulations." Sylvia clapped, yet no one made any move to join in. A little affronted, she continued, "Any volunteers?" The question was met with silence, and no one was surprised. Volunteering was an almost uncommon thing in District 9, yet there were the occasional situations an older sibling volunteering for a young one, a best friend for a best friend.

Azalea spotted Alistair in the crowd looking hesitant and she shook her head shortly so as not to bring attention to herself. There was no chance that she was letting her best friend, the purest person in the world, volunteer for death.

"No one? Alright then gentlemen your turn." Sylvia strutted over to the ball on her right leaving Azalea to feel helpless and alone. Once more to keep the air dramatic she fished around the ball, taking time to choose the right person, all the while smiling to the crowd. The papered notes swirled around the ball and not one person was looking elsewhere; again Sylvia took her time until finally she plucked out a name, gazing at the crowd she pulled the slip open. Terror hung in the air. Azalea prayed that her companion was someone strong, someone who looked ready for the games. Her heart sunk as Sylvia called out in her peppy Capitol accent, "Jorel Elaway."

A sickly thin boy with short cropped black hair and a sun kissed tan stepped out from the crowd; he was small and young only thirteen in age. He was shaking as he made his way to the stage; Sylvia was bouncing on the balls of her feet in happiness. When he was standing next to her she smiled down on him almost like predator to its prey.

"Any volunteers?" No one spoke up, not surprising but Azalea can't shake the sorrow for the little boy she's standing beside.

At that point Mayor Disannul stood up, a wary smile playing on his lips as he pulls out a large handkerchief to mop his forehead, his handshakes nervously as he puts it down and faces the crowd. He blinks with his large bug like brown eyes and speaks into the microphone about the Treaty of Treason. Azalea doesn't pay any mind to it; she's too busy looking out into the crowd once more for Alistair, she can only imagine what she must look like to them, a young sixteen year old girl with dark brown eyes wide with fright and hands that quiver every now and again. She doesn't look ready for this nor does she look like someone willing to go but causing a commotion is the last thing Azalea needed, to be the laughing stock of District 9 is not something that would help her in the games.

Mayor Disannul finishes the Treaty quicker than ever before and tells Jorel and Azalea to shake hands, another custom to the beginning of the games, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Azalea grasps Jorel's small sweaty hand in her own and gives it a light squeeze of reassurance, they're in this together. A faint smile plays on her lips another reassurance only this time for herself as both her and Jorel's hands quiver. The anthem of Panem rings through Azalea's ears as they're ushered away into the Justice Building by the Peacekeepers surrounding them.

The corridors of the Justice Building as just as plain and uninviting as the structure outside, Azalea glances nervously to her sides were there are four peacekeepers, one on either side. They are banded close together as they enter pace the halls, the large bulky Peacekeeper on Azalea's right takes hold of her upper arm and steers her away from the small Jorel and towards a grand looking door. Looking up at the peacekeeper Azalea bits her lip frightened, she can't see into his visor and although she knows that he can't do anything to her the thought still lingers within her mind making her jittery as he shoves her into the room for her final goodbyes. The room was plush and like nothing Azalea had ever seen before, there was no window but there was a velvet couch and a cotton like rug, Azalea tripped as she went to sit down landing on the soft rug and for a moment she forgot that she was picked to try and win at a losing game, she forgot her life was in danger all that she was thinking about was how soft the rug felt on her rough skin. She rubbed her hands along the bristles of the rug and rested her back against the couch sighing in current content. She had an hour to say goodbye to her family and though she had no experience, she knew that the hour would go by far too quickly. The door opened with a loud creak and she was tackled to the ground by a sobbing figure. Her mother and Eddie entered the room more civilised than Alistair had and sat on the couch as Azalea hugged her sobbing best friend.

"I should... have... volunteered... for... you." Alistair cries as she takes a breath in between her sobbing. Azalea pulls away sharply taking Alistair by surprise, her blue eyes wide as her best friend glares at her.

"No there would have been no point, I wouldn't have let you go Alistair, you can't ever think like that, ever." Azalea looks sharply into her friend's eyes ignoring the fear and waits for an acknowledgement.

"But..." Alistair tried to argue again but Azalea cuts her off once more, shaking her by the shoulders softly.

"No buts, I'm not going without a fight." Alistair nodded brushing the tears out of her eyes and takes Azalea's mother's place on the couch. Mother and daughter embrace and Azalea struggles to remain strong, the fear over powering her will to not crumble and cry into her mother's arms.

"Promise that you'll try." Her mother whispers into her ear, taking a shaky breath as they pull away Azalea nods.

"I promise Mom." The words escape in a whisper and her structure threatens to crumble.

"That's my girl." Her mother breaths out brushing a stray strand of hair behind her daughter's ear lovingly. "I have something for you." Slipping a hand into her hair her mother pulls out a small pin, an old and very fragile pin. The pin was completely silver and on the end was a small blue crystal; gazing at it Azalea shakes her head.

"I can't take it."

"You will it's your token now." With that being said her mother leans forward placing the pin into Azalea's braided hair; realising that arguing is useless she thanks her mother quietly pulling her in for another hug. Her mother returns to the couch and Eddie is the next to say goodbye.

"You're a strong girl Azalea don't let the games break you." Eddie says as they hug tightly and not trusting her words Azalea nods, her eyes threatening to water at the elder woman's words. "Take care."

A fists rapes on the door loudly and the small family say their goodbyes once more quickly just as a Peacekeeper enters. They are ushered away and Azalea's structure crumbles and she weeps into her hands just as another person enters her room. Looking up she's shocked to see a middle aged woman with a sun kissed tan and sparkling brown eyes glistening with water.

"Who?" Is the only word Azalea can form as she pushes away the lump in her throat, the woman sits down beside Azalea and wipes her eyes clear of tears.

"I know I don't know you but please protect my son." Instantly Azalea sees the resemblance of Jorel and the woman before her. "He's so young and..." The woman breaks off into sobs; Azalea instantly nods though the woman can't see her and speaks up.

"I will, I promise I'll do everything I can to protect your son." The sincerity in her voice causes the woman to look up and embrace Azalea in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you." The woman praises over and over again as she sobs onto Azalea's shoulder. There's another knock on the door and the woman reluctantly leaves the young girl who holds her sons future in her hands and steps out the door.

Another Peacekeeper entered the room and pulled Azalea to her feet and shoves her forward escorting her out of the Justice Building towards a car and as Azalea slides in she finds herself sitting next to a red nosed Jorel. Without a word she grabs his hand as the car starts and squeezes it reassuring him again as if they've been friends for a long time. The car is smooth and strange to the young tributes of District 9, the rarely ever got to travel in such comfortable conditions; it was a short trip to the metallic train and as they approached they were quickly ushered out of the car away from the people, reporters and cameras hovering around them and straight into the train. The doors mercifully slammed shut and Azalea let out a sharp breath.

A Peacekeeper escorted them to their rooms, where they found a large stunning bed and draws of clothes and a shower, everything that seemed beyond what they could wish for in their poor district. Sylvia had joined Azalea in her room shortly after the Peacekeepers left and watched amused as Azalea bounced on the bed.

"Everything here is at your disposal. Just remember you have to be ready for dinner in just under an hour, I'll come and get you when it's time." With that the bubbly Capitol woman left the room and Azalea struggled to find what to do first, with a quick look around she decided a shower was best.

Stripping down and making sure to carefully take her mother's pin out of her hair she turned on the shower eager for the hot water but she quickly realised that that might be harder than she first thought. There was millions of buttons and none seemed to be labels so picking one at random she was met with soapy water that smelt like the lilacs she had back at her home in District 9. Her shower had taken a lot longer than she had originally thought so by the time she hopped out Sylvia was knocking at the door.

"Just a second." She called rummaging through the draws desperately trying to push the thought of Sylvia tapping her insane heels on the other side of the door.

Within seconds she found a beautiful dress that flowed around her knees, it was a deep purple colour and hung off her shoulders. Tying up her hair and placing the pin in she opened the door to see Sylvia tapping her heels impatiently on the train floor. It was then that she realised the train was moving and she wasn't wobbling, a true Capitol vehicle.

Sylvia looked her up and down inspecting her outfits and Azalea had the urge to cross her arms over her chest. But Sylvia didn't do anything except wink at the young girl flashing her blue eye shadow and pull the girl by the arm into the corridor before leading the way to where they would be having dinner.

"Now that you're ready it's time to meet your mentors."


End file.
